Pets Day
by MistressYuu
Summary: One-shot: A day in the lives of everyone favorite box weapon animals.


**AN: This is just a little idea that pop into my head that I just had to write down. Sorry to those readers of Guardians Trust for the long wait, but I have finally found a beta reader and she is working hard to make my story better for your reading. **

Disclaimer: All box weapons animals plus cute little Hibird belong to Amano Akira and not to me. I'm sooooo jealous! _

* * *

><p>Nuts<p>

The young lion cub was just playing with a soft hand sewed mouse, a gift from his master's mother. It was his favorite toy as he chew on the stuff toy, careful that he didn't bite too hard and injury the poor creature. Okay, that wasn't exactly true as he shake the poor stuffed mouse between his sharp teeth before spitting out the cotton leaking animal so he can pound on the dead creature. That stuff mouse was after all an evil being send by terrible monsters to destroy him after all. _How did he figure it out? _Uri had asked when the feline was dropped off at his cage by her silver haired master. _That's mouse had squeaked! It was alive!_ Nuts roared to the leopard before once again continue to attack the poor stuffed mouse toy.

Roll and Hibird

Roll was staring at him again. Hibird perched atop his stand was watching the purple needle ball looking up at him. To say he was annoyed, he was not. To say he was happy, he was not. To say he was creep out, he was not…no that was the correct answer to how he was feeling.

The hedgehog was after all staring at him for no reason, with those tiny dark purple eyes, that seems black and those big chubby cheek that glow a pale pink. Hibird decided to flow down from his perch to ask the creature what it wants. Only one problem arose when the yellow bird landed and that was the fact that the young baby creature still couldn't speak.

Jirou and Kojirou

Jirou didn't like baseball. Jirou didn't like bat. Jirou didn't like mitt. All those items mention above are hidden under the bed so that he doesn't have to see them. Since they were reminder to the poor dog that his best friend was stole from him by the sporting game called baseball.

Kojirou love the red string on those round white balls. Kojirou love the shiny metal bat. Kojirou love the warmness of those puffy brown mitts. But the thing the small swallow bird love more than those items just mention is the fun game of treasure hunting he will play with his master was said jock return home.

Kangaryuu

Kangaryuu or Garyuu as she loves to be called was lying down on the dry smelly grass of her master unmaintained garden. Sleeping the day away under the fiery sunlight was what she loves to do best. Waving her tail around in the air as to not catch the garden on fire Garyuu kept her tire conscious awake. But as always, as her large golden eyes drooped into the sweet dreamland, her tail followed suit and landed on the already dehydrated lawn lighting up sparks of flame around her. Luckily she woke up before the fire could spread. Jumping around the flaming lawn, she patted down the grass only to fell asleep again hours later, only to have a repeated show of flaming grass.

Gyuudon

BAM! He needs to sharpen his horn as he charged his way into a wall. BAM! Another hit against the wall will make Gyuudon stronger. BAM! The wall finally loss to his strength and he discover another wall in his path. BAM! The sound of clattering items was ignored as he continued his charges. BAM!. Dragging along a tangle string of pink generators along his leg, Gyuudon continue to walk through the hole, cutting the string against the broken wall as he went on his path of knocking down walls.

Uri

Thumped, the sound of Uri knocking down a shoe box could be heard within the small empty room. Pictures scatter onto the floor as Uri looked through the photos. Using his cute little paws, he spread out the photos to examine. Sharp fingernails popped out of his soft little paws, Uri could help himself as he scratch into the papers making sure that he only got his stupid silver haired master and not any others within the photos.

Mukurou

Mukurou slept. That is all he could do during the day as seconds pass, as minutes pass, as hours pass before he woke up to services of his master. He was after all the pet of the month for three months running without once having lost to any of those other weaklings' box weapon animals. The perk being that he was the smartest of those annoying creatures, oh the sweet dreams of winning and rubbing it into those others animals' face. A soft chuckle which sound like a hooting snore escape the snowy white owl beak as the bird continue his trip in dreamland.


End file.
